<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Doctor’s Office by futuresteven (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300785">The Doctor’s Office</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/futuresteven'>futuresteven (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>unity [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, TW: PTSD MENTIONED, and maybe therapy, but hey they finally go to the doctor, mostly angst though, no ships, pink is protective over steven, some fluff!, steven is a fusion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/futuresteven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steven go to the doctor’s office for a checkup, he ends up unfusing so Priyanka can have a closer look at his human half.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran &amp; Pink Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran &amp; Steven Universe, Greg Universe &amp; Pink Steven Universe, Greg Universe &amp; Steven Universe, Pink Steven Universe &amp; Steven Universe, no ships - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>unity [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Doctor’s Office</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: (mentions of) PTSD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a while since Steven had last gone to the hospital, but here he was again. Connie had insisted that he should at the very least have a check-up from her mom and, although reluctant, he agreed to it.</p><p>The waiting room chairs were uncomfortable. Steven had to shift every few moments just so he wouldn’t be in any type of pain. The air smelled like hand sanitizer and other chemicals of the same kind, burning his nose and making him not want to breathe at all. At least he had Connie and Greg there with him this time around.</p><p>A nurse stepped into the room. The hybrid didn’t recognize her at all, of course, but she had led him to Priyanka’s office the last time around. With a small smile, she called out, “The doctor will now see Steven Universe.”</p><p>His heart pounded and he stood up. Admittedly, Steven still had anxiety whenever he went to the doctor. Everything that had happened here last time didn’t help his nervousness at all. Connie shot him a reassuring smile and the three of them walked to the nurse.</p><p>They were led to a familiar room, although Steven couldn’t be so sure if this was the room he had gotten last time or not. Greg and Connie sat down in the seats. The hybrid sat down on the uncomfortable mix of a bed and a chair and fidgeted.</p><p>“It’s going to be alright, kiddo,” Greg said, seeming to recognize his son’s uneasiness, “Priyanka is just going to make sure you’re doing okay and that you won’t need anything else to help you stay healthy. It’ll be done in no time!”</p><p>Steven just shrugged at his father’s words and took a shaky breath. He had to focus on calming his nerves, although it wasn’t easy for him to do so at all. He had done much worse than go to the doctor’s office, such as taking down an entire empire! He wasn’t anxious then, was he? Connie spoke up then, shooting him another radiant grin, “You’re going to be okay!”</p><p>They waited a few more minutes before the door opened and Priyanka walked into the room, muttering a greeting to the others before looking over some notes on a clipboard. </p><p>“You’re lucky I had an available time slot, I’m sure the other doctors wouldn’t know how to help you,” Priyanka said, voice smooth as she set down the clipboard and turned to Steven, “We’re going to run a few tests on you and see if there’s been any improvement, whether mentally or physically.”</p><p>Greg sounded concerned, “Tests? Like what? He’s part gem, they may not even work on him!” Quite honestly, the hybrid’s father hadn’t been to the doctor’s office for a few years either. </p><p>Priyanka started to grab a few tools from the cabinets, “Part gem or not, he still has a human body. The tests can provide information about the things we can be able to know. It’s important to know what’s going on with him, even if the results may not be as clear as they may be for a human.”</p><p>“May not be as clear as they may be for a human?” Connie spoke up. Priyanka nodded and her daughter paused, glancing over to her best friend. Steven had tensed by now, probably knowing what she was going to say.</p><p>Steven tried his hardest not to look nervous. He stared down at his feet, hands covering his gem protectively. Priyanka stepped forward after she had grabbed a thermometer.</p><p>“Mom, Steven’s able to unfuse,” Connie looked over Steven with a concerned expression, “He’s able to separate his gem half from his human half.”</p><p>Priyanka, although confused by the description, took another step back and turned to look at her patient, “Steven, if you’re able to separate into your human half the test results will be much more accurate than they would be if you stayed fused. Along with this, we would be able to learn more about your body and further improve chances of being helped.”</p><p>A pink glow came over Steven’s cheeks and crossed over the bridge of his nose. <em> Unfuse? For this? </em>He was more than hesitant. Connie stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Steven, please. It’ll benefit you a lot more, and you may even get all the help you need.”</p><p>“Yeah, Schtu-Ball. There would be a lot of benefits for you and your human half,” Greg looked just as concerned as Connie did. Steven hesitated before standing up, walking into an empty corner of the room. Reluctantly, he unfused.</p><p>Yin was already holding Yang close to himself protectively, picking the human up. The human clung onto him like a koala, already missing being fused. Even when he was close to his gem, the feeling of being incomplete stung into his core.</p><p>Connie stepped forward towards her best friend’s halves, only to freeze in place when Yin took a few steps back. Even if the gem trusted her to some extent it was clear that he didn’t trust most people to be near them.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Connie said to the two, a small smile on her face, “We’re just going to make sure that Yang is doing okay. Steven hasn’t been very well lately, and that could be traced back to him.”</p><p>The gem stared at her with a blank expression, although he did noticeably become less tense. Connie took a few steps back and motioned at the chair Steven was on just a few seconds ago. Instead of walking, Yin leaped onto the air and floated back down onto the chair elegantly. He placed Yang down and took a seat next to him.</p><p>“Steven isn’t doing too well?” Yang asked, leaning back into Yin’s embrace when the gem hugged him from behind and rested his head on the human’s shoulder. They didn’t like being unfused, especially if it wasn’t for their own benefit.</p><p>Priyanka nodded, grabbing the thermometer and putting it in Yang’s ear once again, “I believe most of it is likely due to post traumatic stress disorder. However, it’s impossible to know for sure. That’s what we’re doing here today.”</p><p>The human flinched when the doctor pulled the thermometer out and began to take notes, “Your temperature is a little lower than the average, but that could very well just be because you have a shared form with a gem. Speaking of which, do you mind letting go of your human half for me?”</p><p>Yin was apparently paying attention because he did so, releasing the boy from his embrace but still sitting next to him just in case something happened. </p><p>Next up, Priyanka used a stethoscope to find out Yang’s heart rate. She didn’t seem too happy with the results, “That’s odd, your heart rate is very slow. It’s almost like you’re dying, but-”</p><p>She fell silent when his heart started to go back to how a normal heart rate tended to be. With a confused glance, she looked up and saw that Yin had placed a hand on the human’s shoulder, “Do you two have some connection while unfused?”</p><p>“Affirmative,” Yin replied, his voice somewhat monotonous. He wore a deadpan expression, staring up at the doctor with eyes that seemed so dead yet so lively at the same time. That definitely took everyone a long time to get used to.</p><p>“I suppose that’s to be expected,” Priyanka answered, writing something down on her clipboard before turning to Greg, “Connie, you may leave the room now. Greg, have you noticed anything concerning about Steven’s habits?”</p><p>Connie waved at the two halves, “I’ll be in the waiting room— don’t worry! I’m sure you’ll do great!” And with that, she turned to the door and stepped into the hallway.</p><p>Steven’s dad thought for a moment, “Well, I feel like it’s something that has to do with his gem powers. Sometimes he’ll have outbursts where he glows pink, usually out of anger or sadness,” He paused, “Now that I think about it, he’s also been rather isolated as well and prefers to just be in his room all day.”</p><p>Priyanka nodded, jotting down a few more notes. She grabbed her stethoscope again, “I’m going to retry to get your heart rate now. Gem… Yin, I think, don’t move your hand.”</p><p>A minute of silence later and Priyanka got the human’s heart rate. Then, she turned to Yin and placed the stethoscope where his heart would be.</p><p>“Nothing,” She said, glancing over the gem’s body before leaning in again. This time she tried to put the stethoscope on Yin’s gem, only for a pink hand to push her hand away when it got a little too close to his stomach area. Priyanka looked up to see that even Yang was startled.</p><p>She took note of this before turning to Greg again, “Are you aware of any experiences Steven may have had that could in any way be considered traumatic?”</p><p>“I wasn’t there for any of them, but I have heard a few things,” Greg shrugged at the doctor, shooting a concerned glance in the direction of the two halves that make up his son, “Recently, he told me about when he was fourteen and had to go to space. Whi-”</p><p><strong><em>“<strong>Silence</strong>.</em><em>”</em> </strong>The word made everyone stop and stare at Yin. His pupils looked smaller and he may have even looked kind of upset. Yang was once again in his embrace.</p><p>Priyanka was the first to speak up, “We need to learn more about what happened if you want to help Steven,” She jotted down a few more notes and sat down in an empty seat across from the two boys. Greg sat down next to her.</p><p>Yin felt a pulse from his gem consisting of pain and fear. He knew this was Yang’s emotions, but it was beginning to make him upset as well. The gem shook his head, “Status, upset.”</p><p>“No, I’m okay,” Yang leaned back, wiping his tears away and shooting a small smile at the adults, “Please continue, I’m fine.”</p><p>This seemed to make the doctor even more worried. She looked over her notes a final time before standing up once again, “I believe therapy would be very beneficial. Not only for Steven, but for his components as well. I’d be more than happy to give you the contact information of Connie’s therapist.”</p><p><em>“Therapy</em><em>?”</em> Greg repeated, eyes wide, “Geez, I guess you’re right. We tried to take him to therapy before though, and he wasn’t too fond of the idea.”</p><p>Priyanka began to look through a few files, “I believe he may have post traumatic stress disorder or some other disorder that is caused by trauma. I suggest that the therapist talks to his components first individually before trying to speak to Steven.”</p><p>With a flash of light, Steven was formed once again, “I don’t need therapy! I’m completely okay, I doubt my trauma is any worse than most people’s trauma is!” The two adults seemed even more worried now.</p><p>The doctor gave Greg a contact card, “On here has the name, location, phone number, and everything else you need to know about my daughter’s therapist. I really do suggest that Steven tries it out, or at the very least goes at least once.”</p><p>The hybrid’s father nodded and stuffed the contact card in his pocket, “I’ll try to schedule something tonight. Thank you, Priyanka.”</p><p>Steven was about to say something when Greg waved him over. The two stepped out of the hospital after bidding Connie a good night. Would therapy really help?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is really short oopsie, but expect another fic to come out today as well! I just kinda wanted to write this...<br/>Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>